<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A New Story by hothdong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791056">A New Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hothdong/pseuds/hothdong'>hothdong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Gahyeon and Bora will join later, Jedi, Prologue, You'll have to wait to see the rest :)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:21:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hothdong/pseuds/hothdong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prologue: Siyeon, a young Jedi, trains with her master just like the other Padawans in the place. A small group of kids sensible to the force joined the couple of masters that were left in the galaxy to be trained, Handong, Minji and the twins Yoohyeon and Yubin were probably the only people she had ever talked to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A New Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is set in the Star Wars universe, this is not canon at all obviously. I'll leave some links to some things that non Star Wars fans (or even if you are you might not know about some of these things for x reasons) so that you can check them out!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The voice of her master echoed through the room.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Breathe in, whatever you are thinking of, stop it and focus on the darkness of the room, try to feel where your lightsaber is Siyeon and grab it, use the force within you.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A small sound was heard on her left side, she stretched her arm and with a swift motion she grabbed it. The lights were back on just a few seconds later and there she was, her master clapping at her with a big smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Well done Siyeon, you will become a great Jedi master when you grow up.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Years after the <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Battle_of_Exegol"> Battle of Exegol </a>, the Jedi got back to their feet and tried to build once again academies where they could safely train younglings and teach them the way of the light side, fearing that after the Sith were exterminated someone from the Empire would try to gather the impressionable children and train them to dominate the galaxy.</p><p> </p><p>The classes were small, masters would often train the kids alone, or in pairs like the pair of twins they got to save from working in a junkyard disassembling Star Destroyers that were left behind decades ago. They were known as the Yoo twins, and the most special thing about them was built for them by their father, a now retired saber builder that the day he knew he was going to get twins, he started working on a special saber for them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  “It looks like it’s time for dinner-” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>An orange haired girl stepped into the room and bowed to her master, a red haired girl soon joined her and extended a letter to her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “They said it was urgent master Skywalker, all masters need to meet at the commander’s room.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The girl known as Handong grabbed her hand softly and left the room to give them some privacy, Siyeon looked at her with big curious eyes and then glanced at the door before it closed. She was barely eleven years old and she recognized the girls from the advanced classes they went to watch once along with the rest of the kids, they were at sixteen better than some of the students who just turned twenty, and that made them too valuable for the academy to not teach them way more than people their age are supposed to.</p><p> </p><p>Both Minji and Handong knew that it was a matter of time for them to become the youngest Jedi Masters in the Jedi Council from the new era, and they made sure to work hard in order to pursue their dreams and work on better ways to improve their installations and communication between bases, trying to ensure the safety of people sensible to the Force was their main focus as of right now and they wanted to make a change, improving everything they could. But first, they had to go through training, a few missions even.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Tonight we have </em> <em> deep-fried gorg! Our master just came from Tatooine with boxes full of gorgs for us! </em> <em> ” </em></p><p> </p><p>Yubin’s voice could be heard through the corridor as she pulled her slightly taller sister to the dining room, excited after hearing the news of what they had for dinner. Yoohyeon’s black hair was so different from her sister’s white one, their personalities clashed too, one of them being loud and extroverted while the other one was quiet and often would hang out alone at the library, even sneaking around trying to watch the more advanced kids trying to learn from them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Hey kiddo, wanna join me and Handong at our table while we discuss the Fall of the Republic?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Minji just caught up with them after a short jog and scooted down to look at the black haired girl who nodded with a small smile and grabbed her hand while letting go of her sisters. Her sister knew she was happy with them and that she would get back to their room safe and before the lights went off so she sprinted towards the dining room and the orange haired girl slightly shook Siyeon’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Wanna join us too?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She looked at them, and then to her reflection in the glass door that they had in front of them, her blue hair was tied up in a messy ponytail and she had a few scratches on her face from practice with rocks earlier that morning. She looked back to the older girl and nodded, smiling brightly before walking in to join the rest of the people at the Academy for dinner.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is just the prologue, I'm currently trying to write the story but if I see that you guys like it a lot I might start posting chapters sooner!</p><p>You can follow me on twitter: @hothdong</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>